Tales of a Remnant Soldier
by The-Intensity
Summary: A Chinese ghoul at Mama Dolce's discovers one day that the line between friend and foe is a line so very easily crossed... Rated T for violence and some language.


Hey everyone! Sorry I've been out so long. Work has been a real bitch lately, but I finally got the inspiration to write a Fallout 3 story. Of course, I don't own any Fallout nothing, so just enjoy the story!

By the way, Jaw-Long, the Ghoul's name, means "Like a dragon".

Jaw-Long took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs of Mama Dolce's food factory, his home for the past two hundred years, his Ghoul-given longevity allowing him to still call it ancient. The ancient metal creaked under his weight as he made his way to the lookout view above the yard out back. Down near the trucks, he saw three of his fellow soldiers and also friends, Bohai, Duyi and Aiguo, unloading the days rations. They paused and smiled, giving him a friendly wave. Jaw-Long returned it, slumping on the chair looking over the men, scurrying around like workers in a bee hive.

Chatter floated up towards him, snippets of many different conversations, often carrying funny or interesting bits of info. However, one particular piece got his attention. His commander, Cheng, apparently had seen someone rummaging around the trailer out front in the dead of night. In response, he posted two guards on permanent lookout.

Shaking his head, he began zoning out, thoughts returning to happier times. He remembered his first day of joining the People's Liberation Army before the Great War. Training and his first assignments had been easy for him. For all of his life, Jaw-Long had been exceptionally smart and strong. Exercises difficult for others had been too easy for him. He believed he would be one of the best. He was.

After basic training, he began to see active service around his home country, defending people and keeping the country stable. It was during this time he met his future wife, Meili. He had been off duty for the first time in months, and he had gone to a bar with some of his fellow soldiers. Little of this held interest for him. That was until he laid eyes on her for the first time.

She had shoulder-length raven hair, along with emerald eyes, soft face, and a beautiful voice with a soft lilt. He was instantly swept away. His gaze never leaving her, he set down his drink and left his stunned friends at the bar. Their conversation turned into a whirlwind of romance, and before he was recalled back to service, they had gotten married and had a baby on the way.

That was when they had received the bad news. Tensions with the U.S.A. Had reached a boiling point, and Jaw-Long had been picked to be sent along with many other soldiers to back up a battalion of soldiers on American soil in Washington, located in a place called Mama Dolce's. Meili was heartbroken. Taking her in his arms, he promised her he would return without delay to her as soon as America was defeated. It never happened.

Jaw-Long was sure that he would be going home soon after the news of Alaska's fall reached him. Thoughts of Meili raced through his mind. Then the bombs dropped. He and his allies had not died, however. He was cursed to walk forever until his mission was completed. He could not return home, for there was no way to get to China.

Jaw-Long was jerked violently back to reality when his closest friend and training partner, Deming, walked up to him with a worried look on his face. "Jaw-Long, there is something I must tell you, or rather, show you." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a log belonging to Cheng. It read, "We will be shipped out today for America. Me and the men are nervous, but I have faith in them. To ease their worry, and to get some revenge, we all went out when Jaw-Long was preparing and raped and killed his wife, Meili. Wow, was that a good time!"

Dumbstruck, Jaw-Long turned to Deming. "Is this true, did you take part in this?" Deming shook his head. "NO! I was a last minute addition, and I just stumbled across this as I was cleaning some of Cheng's office." Rage burned inside Jaw-Long with the intensity of Hell's hotness.

However, they were distracted as Fu and Enlai, the two guards, ran into the facility. They began shouting for everyone to get their guns. A strange woman was killing all the men out front of the factory and was about to come inside.

Before Deming and Jaw-Long could react, Cheng ran up to them. "You two, pick up your assault rifles and kill-" He trailed off as he saw the paper in Deming's hand. " Why you traitor..." He pulled out his sword and stabbed Deming in the chest. Just as he pulled it out, he felt Jaw-Long deck him with his fist. Cheng grabbed onto his uniform causing it to fall off, revealing his still muscular torso, before he scampered off.

Jaw-Long dropped down beside Deming. "Jaw-Long, go get your revenge, our end is here. For what it's worth, you've been my best friend and I would have fought with you..." He trailed off as his breathing shallowed. Jaw-Long let out a roar of anguish before getting up and stalking to the door.

He saw Enlai firing at the stairs, where the woman, who he noticed was actually quite beautiful, was running up. Pulling the loading mechanism, his weapon loaded it's first round with a resounding clack. He squeezed the trigger, loving the feel of it bucking in his hands. Enlai was hit five times, causing him to fall hard, dead. Jaw-Long stopped when he heard a click.

He turned and saw the woman staring at him, pointing her gun at him. Raising his arms, he said in English, "I will not harm you, I am merely seeking revenge on my former allies. They raped and killed my wife, the one I loved." She stopped, than said, "Alright, I'll go to the left, towards the lot of them, you go to the right, where I saw your commander go." He nodded, but before he could go far, she called him. "By the way, I'm sorry about your wife." He gave her a weary smile before turning and running into the offices.

Fu and Bohai were waiting. He barely dove to the side as rifle bullets peppered the area he had just occupied, gouging holes in the wall with resounding pings. They were good shots, but he would show them he was better. He waited until they began to reload before he ran into the room. Bohai was standing outside his cover, fumbling with as jammed clip.

Jaw-Long emptied his clip into him, sending him sailing into the table behind him, scattering papers and the like. Fu struggled to get his gun up, but Jaw-Long promptly drew his sword and struck. The cleaving strike went right through Fu's neck, sending it tumbling to the ground.

Jaw-Long groaned as he felt two bullets enter his chest as Duyi ran in, spraying wildly. Jaw-Long threw a leg sweep, while simultaneously bringing his rifle butt up. When Duyi hit the ground, he brought the gun down as hard as he could. He smiled as Duyi's skull shattered like glass.

Walking out of the room, Jaw-Long reloaded his weapon, bringing it to bear in front of him, ready to fire. He entered the doorway, but his instincts screamed at him to jerk back. He did, and watched as Aiguo's sword cut his gun in half. Dropping it, he twisted and brought his own to bear, just as Aiguo brought his down. Jaw-Long was one of the best fighters in his battalion, but Aiguo's sword skills were the best in the whole army.

Jaw-Long realized if he didn't act, he was going to be cut to pieces. Pushing left, he forced Aiguo's blade down, before sliding up towards him. It lodged in Aiguo's arm, the sharp steel slicing through his flesh. Aiguo let out a scream before his blade became a blur, finding it's way into Jaw-Long's shoulder.

Jaw-Long hissed in agony, but ignored the pain. He couldn't continue this. Drawing his knife, he slid further onto the blade and stabbed Aiguo in the neck. Aiguo brought his hands up to his neck, gargling frantically as he tried to stop the blood flow. He fell on his knees, then his face, blood pooling beneath him.

Yanking the blade out, he ran to Cheng's office on the roof watch area. He dispatched the two guards with little difficulty. Kicking in the door, he ran in. Cheng looked up from the balcony, surprised. The surprise gave Jaw-Long the precious seconds he needed, bounding across the floor, he swung his sword just as Cheng brought his Chinese pistol to bear. It barked out several rounds as he pulled the trigger, one hitting Jaw-Long in the leg. Cheng dropped the pistol in order to dodge the others blade.

Cheng led in with a hook leg, which sent Jaw-Long falling to the floor, his sword skittering over the edge. He got up and turned to face Cheng. He knew Cheng was no fool, and the best martial artist to boot, but he had to try, for Meili.

Jaw-Long lashed out with a kick, which caught Cheng in the chest. Cheng, however, caught it, and flipped him, sending him into a pile of metal boxes. Jaw-Long groaned, chest heaving, when he noticed Cheng dashing for him, fists ready. He quickly took a box lid, and threw it frisbee style at him. His aim was dead on, hitting Cheng in the throat. He stumbled back, wheezing, as Jaw-Long struggled to upright himself.

Running, he crossed over to Cheng in moments, who was bending over from the blow. Jaw-Long brought his knee up into his face, his nose cracking as it broke. Cheng screamed, the threw a jab. It's power stunned Jaw-Long as he was knocked back. He prepared to retaliate, but it was too late. Cheng's adrenaline was kicking in, and his was wearing off, the pain of all his wounds rushing to meet him.

Doubling over, Jaw-Long's breathing became heavy. Cheng walked up, and released a furious flurry of punches. His defense was shattered by the senior soldiers attack, breaking his jaw and striking his temple, making him see stars.

Jaw-Long went down, and noticed Cheng's eyes dart towards his dropped pistol. Both made a run for it. Unfortunately, Cheng was too fast. He threw himself into a roll, collecting the pistol as he smoothly transitioned back to standing.

Jaw-Long wasn't afraid to die, but he really wanted his revenge on Cheng. Now, he was never going to get it. Cheng grinned evilly, and rasped, "You really thought you could win? There is a reason why I'm the commander and you're not. It's hilarious it took you this long to figure out what we did. The timing sucked, but at least I'll get the satisfaction of killing you. Goodbye Jaw-Long, hope you see your whore of a wife in heaven."

Jaw-Long stood bravely as Cheng brought the pistol up. However, just as Cheng was about to fire, a figure streaked over to him, knocking away his gun and assaulting him with blows. Jaw-Long realized it as the woman from earlier. She held Cheng up by his collar. "Now you'll get your reward, you commie son of a bitch!" With amazing brute strength, she effortlessly tossed him over the edge, sending him screaming down to the ground, pulverizing his insides, organs and bones alike.

She skidded over to him and knelt down. "Oh crap, are you alright?" She looked very worried. "Man, this looks really bad. Come on, I need to get you out of here." She stopped when he put a hand on her arm. Jaw-Long gave a weary smile. "No, I've been hit too badly, I'm done for."

She was about to protest when Deming limped in. In English, he said, "Ma'am, the rest are de- holy shit!" Deming ran over to Jaw-Long, who was astonished to see him. "Deming, I thought you were dead!" He gave a wide grin. "No sir, takes more than a sword to kill me."

They shared an easy laugh, but Jaw-Long began to cough violently, blood drops appearing on his chest and pants. Both his friends looked at him. He looked a them with a intensity that was rarely seen from him.

"Deming, listen to me, for I am not long for this world. Stay with this woman and defend her with your life." Deming gave him a attentive look and said without a hint of hesitation. "Absolutely sir, but we will stay with you until the end.!"

A few hours later, a group of merchants witnessed a ghoul and a woman burying a body, sitting by it reverently for several minutes, before turning and walking out into the sunset...

Tada! Well, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know how I did!

~Intensity


End file.
